1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) includes an LCD panel, which in turn includes a first display substrate having a plurality of pixel electrodes, a second display substrate having a plurality of common electrodes, and a dielectrically anisotropic liquid crystal layer injected between the first and second display substrates. The response time of liquid crystals affects the display quality of an LCD. Therefore, a driving method in which an image of a previous frame is compared to an image signal of a current frame to correct the image signal of the current frame has recently been suggested.
In order to correct the image signal of the current frame as described above, a memory for storing the image signal of the previous frame is required. As the display quality of the LCD improves, the number of bits of the image signal of the previous frame is increased. Hence, the size of the memory must be increased, which results in an increase in the power consumption and manufacturing costs of the LCD.